


What a Beautiful Thing

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin - All Media Types, Aladdin: The Animated Series, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Comfort, Drama, Expecting, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Romance, Starting A Family, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: You’ve been feeling a bit under the weather lately, so Genie checks you out. Can Aladdin handle the news?





	What a Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Posting stuff from my Tumblr.

“You okay, Y/N?”

You lifted your head from the chamber pot you had next to you, taking the handkerchief Genie was offering you, “Honestly, Genie, I don’t know…”

“This has been happening for the past week now, hasn’t it?" 

You nodded, "Do you think it’s serious?”

In the blink of an eye, Genie was wearing some sort of white fabric and metal instrument around his neck, and, next to him, was a table full of items you had never seen or even heard of before.

“Let’s check you out,” he snapped his fingers, and the next thing you knew you were sitting on top of a table, wearing some sort of thin material. Genie then handed you a cup. “If you could just pee in this, that would be great.”

Now, normally, you would not go along with Genie’s antics, considering they confused you and were borderline crazy, but in the current situation, you knew you could trust him.

“If you insist…”

He turned his back to you, and you did as he asked.

“Done?”

“Yes.”

Everything disappeared except the filled cup, and you were now back in your regular clothing.

“Let’s see…” Genie took the sample from you, examining it with a careful eye while holding it up to the sunlight. “Interesting, interesting…”

“Well?”

“Nothing to worry about, Y/N!" 

The cup poofed from existence while Genie turned to give you a smile. 

"Nothing?" 

"Nope. You’re just pregnant!”

At those words, bells and whistles tolled and streamers flew from the ceiling.  
Your eyes widened, “I’m pregnant?”

“Yes!” Genie exclaimed, a huge grin on his face as he wrapped an arm around your waist. “So from now on, I’ll be monitoring you very closely. We’ll have to watch your diet and the health of the baby…”

“But what about Aladdin?”

“Well, he’s not the one having the baby– _Oh_! That’s right,” Genie let go of you, bringing a hand to his chin in thought. “Al doesn’t know the exciting news! I’ll go pop by him, and–”

“Genie!”

“Oh, but I shouldn’t leave you, not in your current condition…”

“Genie!” you placed a hand on his arm.

“Hmm?” you finally got his attention.  

“You don’t have to tell Aladdin. I will when he comes home…”

Genie visibly relaxed at your statement, “Right. That’s something the two of you should share. Sorry. I’m just really excited! Imagine? A little Y/N or Al running around here…”

You started to, and your face lit up at the dreams dancing through your head. 

A child. Your child. Yours and Aladdin’s child.

What a beautiful thing.

* * *

“We’re back!”

“God, the traffic was horrible,” Iago complained, being the first to enter the main part of the small apartment you lived in. “And the monkey just  _had_  to stop for a banana.”

Aladdin was next to enter the room, rolling his eyes at the bird’s talk before bringing you into a one-armed hug.

He pressed a kiss to your lips, giving you a smile, “I got you something.”

“Oh?”

He held out the bag in the hand not holding you close to him, “I didn’t steal it, either. You should be proud.”

You gave him a look before peering inside the bag to see a new outfit.

“Oh, Aladdin…” you met his brown-eyed gaze. “It’s beautiful…”

“I thought you’d like it,” he said, pecking your temple. “Try it on for me?”

That was when it hit you. Aladdin would know of your pregnancy if you tried on his gift. It was a traditional dress, by no means a harem girl’s outfit, but it would show your midriff like one.

“Um…I don’t think it will fit me…”

Aladdin’s eyes widened at that, "No? Why not?”

“I’ve put on some weight.”

“You have?” your husband scrutinized your form, his gaze trailing carefully from your feet to the top of your head. “I don’t see a difference…”

You shrugged, leaving his arms, “It’s no matter. I’ll be back to normal size by the end of the year.”

Now that threw Aladdin for a loop, “What do you mean?”

“Well,” you turned to look at him, “by then, the baby will have been born.”

For a moment, you almost felt sorry for your lover. He was completely perplexed by your explanation until his face lit up like the lights of the palace once night hit. 

“You’re pregnant?”

You nodded, biting your bottom lip, “I am.”

Aladdin ran to you, lifting you into his arms and spinning you around. Once your feet were firmly pressed against the floor, he gave you a tender kiss.

“I can’t believe it…Do you think we’re ready? Do you think I’ll be a good father?”

“Of course, Aladdin,” you shook your head in disbelief. “How could you ever think otherwise?”

“I am a street rat, Y/N. I steal, and I grew up without a family…”

“So?”

“So! What do I know about having a family?”

You let out an annoyed sigh before pressing your lips to his, “Calm down, Aladdin. We’ll be fine.”

“How can you be so sure?”

You cupped his cheek, giving him an assuring smile, “Because I know you, and I know you already love this child with all your heart. I could tell from the way you acted when I told you.”

He closed his eyes at your words, as if he were accepting them, and when he opened them again, he was grinning, his hand finding your stomach. 

“What a beautiful thing,” he mused, his stare switching from the growing bump to your glowing face.


End file.
